Teenage Ninja: When the Ninjas Rise
by turtlelovermikey3000
Summary: Every city needs a hero. A hero needs brother. What if I tell you a different story? Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello and Michelangelo are brothers with siblings on their way. Only they are homeschooled their whole lives. Finally went topside and explore the world such as alien robots, new friends and old enemies. And they have powers. Will life ever be the same? 2k12 series.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hi Readers! Bonjour! My fellow writers.

I will published this new story. I been thinking for the past few weeks now. Now it's a new year already. My new story will soon be the cat out of the bag.

I will never copied any authors stories. I will never ever copied Orange Dash's Turtle Mages or other writers work never.

For years I'm been fan of Science Fiction, Romance, even Adventure and Brotherly love.

So this is my pledge: I do not copied stories.

Notes:

The turtles have OC siblings.

Odette born March 24 1995 age 19-21

Roberto Birthday February 14 1996 age 18-19

Leo-February 29 1997 age 17-18

Raph-May 2 1998 age 16-17

Donnie-July 5 1999 age 14-15

And Anna-Ginevra born July 5 1999 age 14-15

Mikey-December 16 2001 age 12-13.

Giovanni-December 22 2003 age 10-11.

Artemisia-December 31 2009 age 5-6.

Anyway enough chit chat. Time to work on my magic... Anyway enjoy! Chapter-1 The Introduction

-In Ancient Japan-

It was a beautiful day. The blossoms were blooming. They lived in a Ancient antique house. A man and woman were happily married. They gave birth to a baby girl named Odette on March 24 1995. Then years past on May 5 1996 a baby is born.

"I named you Miwa." A man replied. "Miwa, I loved it Yoshi."

"Pathetic." boomed a voice. It was Saki Yoshi's adoptive brother.

They were brothers but once again best friends. Only that change one night his brother betrayed him out of bitter jealousy.

Because a woman that they both loved stained their not only bonds but friendship.

As Love is no greater buried the strikes of ignite their only hearts. "Shen go now. Protect Miwa." As he put the infant in his wife arms.

"But Yoshi. I won't leave you. I'll love you." replied Shen as tears fell on his cheeks.

"Shen go!" shouted Yoshi as Saki kicked his stomach. Tang Shen ran. Only she was surrounded by the Foot Clan. She growled and sat her baby down and started to fight.

-Meanwhile, The fight between Yoshi and Saki

-TMNT TMNT-

As Yoshi delivered a punches and kickes to his former friend stomach and then kick him. Then as they fight.

He sat him on the ground only Saki out of fierce tackled him. Then Yoshi did the special hand with his index fingers and Saki was sent on the ground knocked out. Only in incousious he managed to sat the said house on fire.

Tang Shen grabbed her husband by the arms. The house exploded.

And baby Miwa was nowhere to be found. While their oldest Odette cried that her little sister is gone.

-15 years later- Meanwhile with Shen and Yoshi

The parents now awaken up by the sleep that went head of them. First they went to hospital and bandaged their wounds. Now their on their flight to America which by Shen's request New York City.

They bought a apartment. Then got jobs. Then on February 14 1996 they gave birth to a baby boy named Roberto. Then years past gave birth to a another baby boy born February 29 1997 named Leonardo.

As Roberto is three while Leo is two. Leo was sitting on his father lap and watched as his mother knit a blue and green sweater knit by love.

And Roberto was drinking Hot chocolate as he sit on his mother's lap near the fireplace kisses. While Odette was reading the Nutcracker.

Only something was not right. His mother stomach was big as whale.

"Mommy. Why is your stomach big." blurted Roberto.

"I want a little brudder." replied Leo as his blue eye ignite with happiness.

"Yes. a little sister or brother. Who are you again?" replied his older brother.

"Weo." replied the blue eye toddler. "Me too!" shouted Odette in joy.

"Okay dokey. Finally a little runt I'll boss around. I'm tired of your face." blurted Roberto. "Don't called your brother a runt Roberto." replied his father calmly.

"Hai dada. Sorry Weo." "It's okay." Then the two brothers hugged while Odette joined the fun.


	2. Chapter 2 When my brother was born

**A/N: Disclaimer: I do not owned TMNT. This take place in the 2012 series.**

 **Now here is brotherly fluff. Baby Raph is born in this chapter.**

 **Roberto Allan-4 years old I change Leo's birthday-From February 29 because February 29 is not actual date. I change it to February 24.**

 **February 24, 1998.**

 **Odette-6**

 **Leo-3**

 **Raph-0-months old**

 **A surprise will come.**

 **Chapter-2 When my Brother was born**

It was April 1998. A beautiful day.

"I'm Captain Ryan!" shouted a young Leonardo who stood in front of the TV.

Finally it was mid May.

While his older brother rolled his eyes then he asked."Why do like that show so much!" "It is so awesome. I want to be just like him. A hero. Then he has girlfriend named Leia." said his now excited brother. His older brother watched his little brother in amusement.

Finally it been weeks now. In Anaheim Day Angels Hospital their boys stay with their babysitter who lives next door them.

"Meanwhile with Shen and Yoshi"

They waited. The baby started to kick her stomach.

"A feisty one." laughed his mother only delivered more kicks.

"It time." "Push Push!" shouted the head staff.

-That night-

It was finally May 2 1998 the baby was finally born.

"Raphael Kenta Hamato." said his father.

"Raphael is it is." His wife smiled. Until her two oldest boys. The baby have fierce green eyes and lighting bolt birthmark on his stomach.

As Leo beat Allan at Chess. The door opened. And there in place was their new baby brother. "Can I hold him?" replied Leo as his father hand him the little baby toward his arms. "I'm finally a big brudder." He smiled. The bond between a brother is strong.

Only the baby threw up on him. "Bad Waphy! Gross." Only the baby smirked.

But Leo couldn't helped but smiled.

After all he was the big brother now.

Then years past Shen is pregenant once again. Then they have to moved once again to Illinois, Chicago.

Finally it been weeks. They moved in a small country apartment that will be prior to the baby's birth. They hired a sitter to watched her sons.

Then they went to the hospital and found out they will have twins.

-Now it's June 30 1999-

Finally Raphael was now a two years old. Leo is now five years old. While Allan is six.

The family they went on vacations. After their cruises. They rent a summer home in Miami Beach, Florida. It was now the Fourth of July.

Then the next day it was now July 5 1999. The twins were born. Their names are now Donatello Ryo and Anna-Ginervra Amanda Rina Hamato.

Everyone loved them except Raphael who was secretly jealous of them. He was the baby of the family. Not anymore he corrected in hatred crimson jealously anger.

Only those wrinkly prume dorks that was the boy called his new little brother and sister. He was send to his room talking to his pet turtle Spike who he got on his second birthday.

"My life was perfect until those things enter my lives. They ruined it. I hate them! I was the baby. Not them!" He roared,"Spike chewed your lettuce if you agree with me."

Spike chewed his lettuce yes. He picked him up and put him in his tank. He turned off the light. Only heard crying in the minute of the night. He ignored as he went and found the crib. "Oh for Pete. Shut the heck up!" shouted the third oldest in rage.

That made them cry even more. He groaned as he picked them up and sat them on his bed. As he picked them up. The babies gurgled.

"Yeah. Yeah. I love you too dorks. If you wail to Weo about this. I'm going to kill you baby or not." He said back to his tough nature only smile was on his face.


	3. Chapter 3 Michelangelo, Mikey My angel

A/N: I do not owned anything

Why hello readers. Here is Chapter 3. Anyway enjoy! Mikey is born. Yay! I have fun writing this chapter. The others finally see their baby brother for the first time. Odette will make a speaking role.

Allan-7 Odette-8

Leo-6

Raph-4

Donnie and Anna-Ginerva age two.

Chapter-3 A new sunshine born

They lived in Illinois, Chicago for the past few years prior to their birth. Then they moved back to New York City because Tang Shen was pregnant once again and the job situantion was not working once again. It was now year 2001. They found out this is their fifth child.

It was snowing day. It was now December. It was almost twenty five days for Christmas. They rushed to Brooklyn Angels Hosptial. They got the baby out. It was now December 16 2001 the baby was now born. As they show the baby to his new older siblings.

The baby kept on smiling right away everyone started to even Raphael loved the little bundle of joy. "What the baby name?" said his siblings.

The baby smiled like almost a angel who was born in the month of Winter.

"Michelangelo Yuki Hamato." said their father while his wife smiled. "Oh father can we called him Mikey." said Leo. While the others agreed. "Yes Michelangelo or Mikey for short my son," "Welcome to the world Michelangelo my baby angel to the world."


End file.
